Middle of Nowhere(Videojuego Minecraft)
Historia Durante una de tus investigaciones marítimas, una terrible tormenta azotó el barco, tras un naufragio, el thumb|400pxbarco quedó destrozado y encallado en la costa de una gran isla, has sido el único superviviente, ahora debes sobrevivir en una isla repleta de peligros, quizá algún día vuelvas a la civilización... o quizá no. Objetos Comida Manzana-Pueden recogerse de árboles. Plátano-Pueden recogerse de los árboles más profundos de la selva. Cocos-Pueden recogerse de las palmeras de la playa. Miel-Pueden recogerse de los árboles con colmenas. Pescado-Pueden pescarse en la costa. Herramientas Pico-Puede usarse para picar los minerales que hay en las cuevas Hacha-Puede usarse para talar árboles. Arco-Puede usarse para cazar animales. Cuchillo-Puede usarse para pelear, cortar plantas y despellejar animales muertos. Sable-Puede usarse para pelear y cortar plantas. Jabalina-Puede usarse para cazar animales y pescar peces. Caña-Puede usarse para pescar. Pistola-Puede usarse para cazar. Pipa-Se usa para fumar(no es muy recomendable usarla) Bolsa pequeña-Puedes llevar 8 objetos más Bolsa mediana-Puedes llevar 12 objetos más Bolsa grande-Puedes llevar 16 objetos más Cerbatana-Puede usarse para cazar y además envenena. Cubo-Puede usarse para coger líquidos, Objetos varios Lingote de cobre Lingote de estaño Lingote de bronce Lingote de aluminio Lingote de plata Lingote de oro Lingote de hierro Lingote de acero Guía Primeros pasos Nada más empezar, estás en tu camarote, en la primera caja que hay junto al estante de libros, puedes recoger algo de ropa, un cuchillo y botas. Al salir, el suelo se romperá y caerás al piso de abajo, que es una bodega, el la caja que está al lado de la puerta hay un hacha y una pistola con 3 balas, en la caja que está sobre los barriles, hay un poco de carne y carbón, al salir de la bodega encontrarás tres cadáveres, al registrarlos podrás obtener algo de ropa. Al registrar al primero que está atravesando el casco de barco, justo por donde está húmedo y hay agua, podrás obtener una brújula que te será muy útil. El segundo cadáver tiene unas monedas de oro, que pueden usarse para hacer trampas. Y el último cadáver está al final de la habitación, detrás de una caja. Dentro de dicha caja, podrás recoger un sable bastante gastado, pero el cadáver tiene un sable atravesando su caja torácica, a si que al registrarlo, a parte de ropa, podrás obtener el sable que está un poco mejor que el de la caja. Después de cruzar la puerta, entrarás en la sala de los cañones, al registrarlos podrás obtener pólvora que junto con hierro, podrás fabricar balas para las pistolas y los trabucos. Al subir las escaleras, verás que la puerta está bloqueada por unos cuantos tabiques derruidos, pero en la pared de la izquierda, hay un enorme boquete, provocado por la caída del gran ancla. Al bajar por ese agujero, llegarás a la costa, donde ya empezará tu aventura como verdadero superviviente. Pero no desesperes, que con la ayuda de una cuerda con peso, podrás escalar a la cubierta del barco y seguir explorando las habitaciones del barco en busca de objetos. Palabras del Creador Me he inspirado en Minecraft obviamente y también en un juego de Nintendo DS llamado Lost in Blue, ya que me encanto y le eché posiblemente 1M de horas y sin exagerar. Espero que os guste. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos inventados Categoría:Videojuegos de ConstruyeTuMinecraft